


hustle

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Groping, M/M, Sneaky Castiel, competitive Jimmy, competitive dean, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean and Jimmy make a video game bet with Cas but unfortunately things don't go according to plan...





	hustle

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Dean/Cas/Jimmy because there's just not enough fics for this ship

Due to the muggy, uncomfortable summer weather and the fact that the responsible part of their little trio was currently out, Dean and Jimmy elected to spend the entire day playing video games in the middle of their gloriously air conditioned apartment.

Both of them were notorious for their competitiveness when it came to their gaming so nine times out of ten their sessions turned into trash talking that eventually devolved into wrestling matches; every once and awhile the wrestling matches turned into heated makeouts and groping but not that often. 

“Come on, Jimmy boy,” Dean teased as he drove his car around a sharp corner. “It’s like you aren’t even trying.”

Dean could feel the angry glare that was briefly sent in his direction and laughed as he rounded another corner, leaving Jimmy’s car in the dust.

“Shut up,” Jimmy growled, mashing buttons and using all his prowess to try and catch up. “I wouldn’t be in this mess if someone hadn’t ‘accidentally’ bumped my elbow. Accidentally my ass.”

To illustrate, Jimmy gave Dean a sound bump with his shoulder but, while it did cause Dean’s car to briefly careen across the track, he was able to recover much to Jimmy’s chagrin.

“Ha! Speaking of, it looks like your delectable ass is mine because---boom!---I just won!” Dean exclaimed as his car passed over the finish line. Jimmy cursed him out as Dean jumped up and began a frankly embarrassing victory dance with his controller raised above his head. The impulse to tackle Dean to the ground had just crossed his mind when the sound of the front door opening and then shutting echoes through the apartment.

Cas staggered past them, loaded down with groceries. 

“Can someone please help me with the groceries?” he asked, voice muffled by the reusable grocery bag pressed against his face, as he juggled all the purchases. 

Jimmy ignored this request in favor of grabbing his controller and glaring challengingly up at Dean. “In a minute, Cas,” he said, tapping the buttons to bring up a new game. He pointed up at where Dean was still dancing like an idiot. “I have to show Dean who the real Mario Kart champion in this apartment is. Get your ass down here, best two out of three.”

Still grinning, Dean hopped down onto his seat on the couch and prepared to wipe the floor with his boyfriend, again.

“Oh, you are so on,” he said, watching the screen with his fingers poised over the buttons, waiting for race to start.

Cas stuck his head out of the kitchen, looking at where his boyfriends sat hunched over their gaming controllers; they looked like they were trying to will their bodies into the game with how hard they were staring at it. He sighed and shook his head.

“I could really use some help in here,” he called, trying to go for a pleasantly insistent tone. Neither of the men on the sofa even twitched. Dean cursed as Jimmy outmaneuvered him.

_Guess I’m on my own_ , Cas thought irritably to himself as he returned to the kitchen.

It took about twenty minutes for Cas to put the groceries away and to organize the cabinets, fridge and cupboards; Dean could get pretty picky about the kitchen and since Cas and Jimmy couldn’t cook to save their lives, they were happy to accommodate his strange need for organization if it meant that Dean cooked their meals.

After that was done, Cas walked to the living room but abruptly changed direction when he heard a loud shout of ‘keep your hands out of my face, dick!’ It would probably be best to leave Dean and Jimmy alone until they either declared a winner or, the more likely scenario, got hungry enough to put their Mario Kart death match on hold. He would just go and watch TV in their room.

Two hours later, Cas had finished several episodes of The Office and decided that his boyfriends had to be just about done with their childish competition by now. Unfortunately he was proved wrong when he entered the living room to find that they’d only moved so they were only a foot away from the screen, as if being closer would make them play better.

Sighing and shaking his head he sat on the couch and crossed his arms. He didn’t bother trying to look them in their faces; they only had eyes for the TV. “Are you two going to play that game all day?” he asked, allowing a hefty portion of his annoyance to trickle into his voice.

Jimmy risked a look back at his twin. “If I have too,” he declared grimly, “I refuse to let Dean win.”

“But despite your best efforts, that seems to be what’s happening, babe,” Dean chuckled as he crossed the finish line again, Jimmy right on his tail this time. 

“But I was hoping to get the guest room painted today,” Cas said, interrupting Jimmy’s angry tirade about being distracted and how certain persons named Dean always fucking cheated. He raised his voice and continued once they turned to look at him. “And you two promised to help me, remember?”

Dean scooched back so his back was against the couch and he could lean against Cas’ leg. “Caaaas,” he whined, looking up at him pleadingly, “Can’t we do it later? I can’t lose my streak now.”

Jimmy knee walked over and crawled up to sit on Cas’ other side, shaking his head at Dean. 

“It’s no use Dean, Cassie doesn’t get video games,” he explained as he toyed with the hem of Cas’ shorts. He chuckled and placed a kiss on the nest of unruly hair before patting the spot patronizingly, making his twin grumble. “It’s like they don’t compute for his smarty pants brain.”

Cas turned and glared at his twin. “I can too understand video games,” he argued, more than slightly put out at being treated like an idiot. He crossed his arms and gave them a pointed look. “Just because I don’t play them all the time like you two do, doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

“I’d bet you wouldn’t even win one race,” Jimmy chuckled, lounging back on the couch with his arms behind his head, looking at his brother cockily before sharing a conspiratorial grin with Dean who smiled back.

Dean patted him on the thigh. “Yeah, I kinda have to agree with Jimmy,” he said, moving to sit up beside Cas. He gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek when Cas glared at him too. “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Finally having enough, Cas growled and levelled a challenging look at each of them. “You know what, I’ll take that bet.”

The two of them sat there, stunned for a minute before they started laughing again. Dean was about to try and de-escalate this situation by offering to make some burgers for supper when Jimmy spoke up.

“You’re on,” he said, accepting Cas’ bet before pausing and looking thoughtful, “We’ll actually need a bet though so how about for every race Cas wins..” Jimmy paused, brows knitted in concentration as he thought of something that his twin would really want. After a few seconds his face lit up and he snapped his fingers. “That’s one chore of his choice that we have to do for a month and for every race we win…”

“Cas has to take off clothes,” Dean finished gleefully, eyes travelling hungrily over Cas’ clothed body, already imagining it completely bare. It was a state of affairs Jimmy wholeheartedly supported. 

“Oh I like the way you think, Dean,” Jimmy said, holding a hand out for a celebratory high five. Dean slapped it firmly and he looked back at Cas, smirking. “What do you say Cas, is it a deal?”

Cas seemed to ponder this bet. It wasn’t too bad really; getting naked in front of his boyfriends wasn’t really a downside for him and since he usually ended up with the bulk of the chores because he’d actually do them, the chore aspect was highly enticing. Jimmy could see the Cas was having a hard time deciding.

He threw his arms around Cas’ shoulders. “Come on Cas,” he cajoled, giving him a small shake. Jimmy looked to Dean for back up. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Yeah, we’ll even take it a bit easy on you,” Dean murmuring into Cas ear.

Cas sat up, shaking the two men off of him; his eyes blazed in a way the got Dean and Jimmy’s motors running even if it usually meant they’d gotten themselves in trouble. “We’ll see who takes it easy on who,” he growled as he sat upright. “Give me a damn controller.”

Dean hopped up with a whoop of excitement and ran to turn the game back on, which had slipped into sleep mode during their debate, while Jimmy retrieved the third controller. “Alright,” he said as he handed it to Cas and the three of them settled on the couch. “Let the games begin.”

\---Two Hours Later---

“How the fuck is he doing it?!” Dean shouted as Cas blew by him for what felt like the millionth time. He looked over to see Jimmy, face screwed up in concentration, hitting buttons like his life depended on it. “I thought you said he was bad at this?!”

Jimmy, realizing he was completely beat, looked away from screen to shrug helplessly. “He was, at least he was the last time we played,” he protested. Cas ignored their conversation in favor of gaining a substantial lead but he did laugh quietly at the complete confusion in his brother’s voice. “He spent most of the races running into walls for fucksakes!”

“Well now he’s like the fucking Mario Andretti of Mario Kart,” Dean grumbled, groaning as he saw Cas’ screen displaying the finish line.

Cas pumped his fist in the air and cheered softly to himself as the game declared him the winner while Dean and Jimmy groaned, both of them flopping back defeatedly against the couch. He leaned forward and added a tally mark to the sheet they had started after the first half hour of playing.

“So let’s see,” Cas said as he smugly counted the tallies under his name, the only tallies on the sheet much to Dean and Jimmy’s chagrin. “That’s twenty games that I’ve won so far and twenty chores I get to farm out to you two racing champions.” The emphasis on the last two words was only salt in the wound and caused the two ‘champions’ in question to glare at each other. “Still think I can’t ‘compute’ video games?”

He stood up to stretch, turning around to see his boyfriends sitting on the couch. Their arms were crossed and they slouched sullenly into the couch. It was a pretty amusing sight and made Cas want to laugh but he refrained out of respect for the losers. 

Dean shot a dirty look at Jimmy. “This was supposed to be milk run,” he said in an accusatory tone. “We win races and Cas ends up naked.” The ‘and then we all make out and fuck in the living room’ went unstated but they were all aware that had been the endgame proposed by Dean’s plan. “How the hell did we end up twenty chores in debt?”

Shaking his head, Cas started to clean up the gaming controllers since it seemed Jimmy and Dean had had their fill of Mario Kart for the day. Behind him, he heard Jimmy arguing petulantly. “I don’t know; you saw how bad he was the last time we played,” he protested, “There’s no way he could have gotten this good without---”

There was a beat of silence and Cas could feel the heaviness of Jimmy’s gaze on his back; he could picture his brother’s suspicious glare and he smiled as he waited for him to put the pieces together.

“You’ve been playing Mario Kart on your afternoons off, haven’t you?”

Cas turned and smirked at the two sullen men on the couch. His evil smile was confirmation enough. Jimmy leapt to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“You hustled us!!” Jimmy shouted, partly angry at this betrayal but somewhat impressed that his straight-laced brother even knew what hustling was. 

“Yes, I did but you made it too hard to resist,” Cas replied without even a trace of guilt at playing his boyfriends for doofs. Jimmy looked over at Dean, just to be sure he was hearing all this correctly; going by the slack jawed look on his face, he was. “Now, I believe there is a guest room that needs painting.”

Dean met Jimmy’s eyes as Cas attempted to herd them down the hall to where the guest room sat, waiting to be painted as he had been for the past few weeks; taking the meaning in Dean’s raised eyebrow, he nodded.

Cas felt two pairs of muscular arm wrap around his middle right before he was dragged back onto the couch in a heap. He was just about to protest when two pairs of lips started kissing patterns on either side of his neck.

“You know, Cas,” Dean rumbled into his ear before nipping at the lobe lightly, causing him to shiver. “Since your wins weren’t exactly honest because you’ve been practicing on the sly,” A pause wherein Dean slid the very tips of his fingers under the waistband of Cas’ shorts while Jimmy slipped a hand up his shirt. They exchanged smug glances when Cas inhaled sharply. “Maybe you could let us work off our debt in other ways.”

Jimmy tweaked at his twin’s nipples and murmured in his ear, “Yeah, you sure there isn’t some way we can, come to an arrangement?” He emphasized this last part by shoving his hand unceremoniously in Cas’ shorts to join Dean’s.

“Mmmm,” Cas hummed as he was teased. Jimmy ran his fingers through his hair and tugged his head gently to the side to get better access to his neck while Dean cupped him firmly over his underwear. He gasped before continuing, “H-how would you propose you two do that?”

This time Dean spoke up, his husky voice washing over him. “What if we were to take you back to our nice big bed and I suck you off while I get you ready for my cock?”

He squeezed Cas’ dick slightly, causing his hips to buck up into the pressure and his eyes to open wide. Dean chuckled darkly at the sight; Jimmy’s laugh was muffled as he was currently busy sucking hickie onto his twin’s neck.

Blinking to reorder his thoughts, Cas tried to calm his breathing. He looked at Dean questioningly and asked. “And, if I decided to accept this offer, where does Jimmy fit into your repayment plan?”

Jimmy pulled back from the darkening mark on Cas’ neck and smiled at him, his eyes darkened with lust. “Opening myself up so you can fuck me of course,” he answered as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Cas pondered his options while Dean and Jimmy, hands still down Cas’ pants, waited to see if their plan would work. It was only a few seconds before he gave them his answer.

 

The guest room didn’t get painted that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, there it is. I'm a bit nervous about writing an ot3 and still trying to find my Jimmy personality so this was kind of a test. I hope it's not too horrible...


End file.
